A tes souhaits !
by katana 00
Summary: Selon Harry Potter, tout est bon à échanger un malin petit câlin avec son beau félin de serpent. Aussi, lorsqu'il apprend qu'en ce 21 janvier, la journée célébrée est celle du câlin, il met un point d'honneur à y participer ardemment et activement !


**Disclaimer** **:** _Un gros câlin à Mme J.K. Rowling la ferait-il céder ces personnages chéris ? Partant(e)s pour une virée anglaise afin d'éprouver l'idée ? ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Le 21 janvier est mondialement dédié, parait-il, au câlin. Raison pour laquelle j'imaginais l'an dernier (post passé aux oubliettes en attente de révision de la fic … chose pas plus d'actualité, donc désolée si c'est bancal et moyen) cet OS pour un free hugs sans conséquence. Dorlotez-vous sans restriction, saisissez l'opportunité !_

 _Je profite de cette première parution 2017 pour vous souhaiter : Bonne Année (j'suis dans les temps non ?) !_

.

.

 **«A tes souhaits !»**

.

.

\- « **A quoi joues-tu exactement, Potter ?** » ronchonna de sa voix virulente et enrouée Draco Malfoy, s'énervant magistralement après son récalcitrant sachet de thé moldu, en devinant son insatiable partenaire dans son dos.

Amant qui, malgré de mielleuses et déshonorantes supplications, n'avait nullement accédé à son souhait de guérison. Refus enrageant d'autant plus le blond qu'il haïssait déjà fortement sa nouvelle et injuste condition punitive de Cracmol.

\- « **A contempler la huitième merveille du monde.** » fredonna, un brin enjôleur et câlin, l'apprenti Auror, retenant brillamment un intempestif bâillement, témoin d'un léger reste de somnolence.

\- « **Mâte bien alors !** » s'emporta, d'une verve plus théâtrale encore, l'ancien favori du Lord Voldemort.

« **Car elle risque de disparaitre comme les six autres.** » tonna-t-il davantage, se tournant prestement vers son alter-ego, subitement mieux éveillé. Armé du peu de force que la fièvre n'avait pas terrassé, Draco lui balança rageusement, en signe de vengeance, le sachet humide et chaud au visage.

Plus que de coutume, passablement irrité par son état grippal, loin d'être en voie de guérison à en juger par son nez rougi et pelé, Draco n'était définitivement pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Aussi, le minutieux matage dans les règles de l'art par son égoïste moitié, qui habituellement n'indisposait nullement l'héritier Malfoy, excessivement fier de son divin corps, ne rencontrait pas ses faveurs en cette polaire matinée de janvier. Or, sincèrement, qui pourrait reprocher à Harry Potter de reluquer effrontément le dénudé fessier, outrageusement mal dissimulé sous sa propre chemise moldue ? Ce spectacle, en plus de provoquer une chaleur bienveillante, était tout bonnement délectable. Il aurait été stupide de s'en priver !

\- « **Je me sens étrangement … mouillé et poisseux.** » rétorqua Harry, sans prendre ombrage de la traitreuse attaque. Loin d'envenimer la situation par de malheureux cris ou gestes incontrôlés, il fit grotesquement jouer ses sourcils de façon libertine pour souligner ses impures pensées.

\- « **Pervers !** » rumina brièvement Draco entre ses lèvres, préférant lui tourner à nouveau le dos afin de quérir un tantinet de plénitude pour calmer la fièvre qui le consumait. Anodine action enchantant particulièrement l'espiègle sorcier qui put poursuivre son alléchante et minutieuse exploration visuelle.

Rendu groggy par les impondérables symptômes d'un rhume carabiné, Draco n'avait pas cherché bien loin un quelconque vêtement pour se couvrir au saut du lit. A l'urgence de préparer son brûlant thé quotidien, la chemise de son conjoint, négligemment abandonnée au sol, avait parfaitement convenu à son unique critère de sélection : être à portée de main. Même si cette dernière, du à la différence de taille entre lui et le sauveur court-sur-pattes, s'avérait légèrement trop courte pour cacher proprement son anatomie.

Et sa naïve maladresse, de lever promptement les bras pour accéder au placard perché, contenant la tentatrice boite à délices remplie des succulents biscuits amoureusement offert par Molly Weasley, n'avait rien arrangé à l'affaire. La température du foyer montait en flèche, annihilant royalement la fraicheur extérieure. Franchement, comment Harry aurait-il pu fermer les yeux sur un tel enchantement ? D'autant que le port d'improbables chaussons offerts à Noël, à l'effigie de boursouflet, confortablement doublé d'un pelucheux pilou, achevait de rendre Draco adorable à croquer. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Harry se félicitait d'être l'unique chanceux à profiter d'une vision aussi idyllique de l'hautain Malfoy.

\- « **Potter, à quoi joues-tu ?** » répéta pour la énième fois la gravure de mode, d'une voix atrocement dangereuse alors que son homme, suspicieusement silencieux tout à coup, s'était approché jusqu'à le coller. Ne daignant toujours pas répondre, Harry coulait sur lui des gestes taquins, plus appuyés au fil du temps écoulé.

« **Harry …** » grommela Draco, la voix douloureusement en lambeaux, ne pouvant cependant se soustraire aux mains affectueusement câlines. Les siennes s'agrippaient désespérément et broyaient méticuleusement les pauvres gourmandises destinées à leurs petits-déjeuners. A qui voulait-on faire croire qu'Harry Potter était un saint innocent ?

\- « **A te soulager …** » céda, solennellement, le brun protecteur, enveloppant consciencieusement son irascible amant de ses bras tendres et aimants.

Pour parfaire l'instant de grâce, Harry caressa de son propre appendice nasal le cou maladivement pâle de son homme. Il ne rechignait jamais à user effrontément de la magie pour s'élever de quelques centimètres quand le besoin de câlin se faisait pressent. Cette ingénue méthode portait ses fruits chaque fois que Draco s'éveillait en sursaut, en proie à ses cauchemars datant de la guerre passée. Or l'ambiance étant différente à ces moments là, ne serait-ce que par la sombre nuit occultant toute gêne, Harry ne présumait-il pas de sa victoire actuelle. Mais en héros aventureux, il était disposé à courir les pires et viles remontrances.

\- « **Et te soigner, évidemment.** » ajouta-t-il, avant de descendre d'un habile et voluptueux doigté l'irascible col de chemise l'empêchant d'admirer la peau opaline qu'il aimait tant marquer pour enrager son blondinet caractériel.

Si Draco Malfoy avait une classe folle avec ses sombres et distingués cols roulés, il s'en serait pourtant allègrement passé. Surtout lors des journées clémentes niveau chaleur. Mais voilà, la foutue manie d'Harry l'obligeait à se couvrir excessivement, quitte à paraître guindé et à contretemps de la météo. L'idée que ce geste amoureux cachait éventuellement une jalousie maladive l'avait mainte fois effleuré. Etait-ce là une ruse d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre œil ne le toise ? Ou que, si d'aventure un pauvre fou inconscient avait ne serait-ce que l'idée saugrenue d'y songer seulement, il sache directement que le bel éphèbe n'était plus célibataire ?

\- « **Depuis quand es-tu médicomage ?** » s'informa, ironiquement, le frêle stagiaire à Gringotts, savourant discrètement les touchers veloutés tout en ajoutant aveuglément une généreuse et onctueuse cuillère de miel à son thé matinal pour éradiquer le moindre virus ayant encore l'audace de s'immiscer en lui.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Draco aurait immédiatement délaissé son poste de subalterne dans ce frigorifique trou à rat. De toute évidence, sa journée de labeur n'allait pas aider à améliorer son état de santé. Etant ancien Mangemort, Draco s'était vu refuser l'opportunité de concourir au poste en relation directe avec la clientèle. Prestige déjà difficilement accessible pour un sorcier lambda alors pour un disciple de Voldemort c'était mission impossible ! Aussi, devait-il se contenter d'arpenter les milliers de kilomètres souterrains, servant de dépôt aux plus précieux trésors du monde sorcier, menés d'une main de fer par ses affreux gobelins. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit dans la nécessité et la misère la plus abjecte pour accepter pareil travail !

\- « **Homme de peu de foi.** » susurra Harry, léchouillant la délicate peau sensible pour y déposer une ravissante marque d'appartenance qui fit spontanément frémir son propriétaire.

Ok ! Quoiqu'il en dise et bien qu'il le maudisse de l'obliger à porter les cols roulés hors saison, Draco ne résistait jamais à ce rituel. Malgré son esprit ankylosé, l'énervement étant déjà largement oublié !, sentir les crocs affamés d'Harry sur lui engendrait inévitablement une irrépressible envie de se laisser dominer lascivement. Pourtant, juste pour garder une once de fierté, qui s'effritait inexorablement et périlleusement au contact du brun, Draco résista vaillamment à l'appel au plaisir. Son honneur d'homme en dépendait par Salazar ! Avoir égaré son semblant de hargne matinale était déjà suffisamment râlant, il ne pouvait dignement pas céder à Harry à tout bout de champ.

\- « **De scientifiques études démontrent qu'une bonne séance … de câlins est le meilleur remède … pour prévenir, efficacement, du rhume et du stress. …** » expliqua le «charmeur de serpent», devinant l'horripilante résistance de son amant. Ce petit jeu avait le don de l'exciter davantage et le pousser à accentuer ses sensuelles attaques jusqu'à le faire définitivement craquer.

« **… Et se détendre, merveilleusement, par la même occasion.** » ajouta-t-il, convaincu du bien fondé de l'article lu la veille dans les colonnes du journal moldu londonien qu'il avait coutume de feuiller avant que son colocataire ne dévore les pages consacrées aux finances.

\- « **Piètre dépisteur.** » ricana ouvertement Draco, éternuant à plusieurs reprises comme pour souligner l'évidence.

« **Le temps de la prévention est révolu. … Pour ton information, Potter, je suis déjà totalement pris.** » exposa-t-il brillamment, enchainant de plus belle une impressionnante série d'éternuement qui lui firent venir la goutte au nez.

\- « **Je le sais pertinemment, joli petit cul. Tu es pris par le meilleur des … mâles. C'est indéniable.** » lui grignota-t-il le lobe à porté de lèvre, profitant de l'inattention de sa proie pour taquiner le vibrant trésor péniblement enfoui sous sa chemise.

« **Heureusement pour tes fesses, le bien t'habite désormais.** » pouffa Harry, satisfait de sa douteuse plaisanterie, accentuant son étreinte pour réchauffer davantage celui qui aurait du resté alité et qu'il comptait bien veiller toute la journée en signe de pardon.

\- « **T'es incorrigible.** » se lamenta Draco, cachant difficilement les prémices de sourire pointant aux coins de ses lèvres gercées.

Qui soupçonnerait ce côté dévergondé et salace du parfait sauveur ? A croire que leur folle et débridée nuit de débauche sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie ne l'avait pas rassasié. Torride nuit qui avait résulté d'un innocent dîner aux chandelles pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur «inopiné rapprochement» vers la fin de la guerre, dans un cadre pittoresque des plus familiers. Rocambolesque idée pour exorciser inconsciemment aussi le dramatique évènement passé en ce lieu.

\- « **Plus sérieusement, que dirais-tu que nous luttions contre ce méchant mal de la plus douce des manières ?** » l'interrogea Harry, déportant le visage fiévreux vers lui pour abandonner sur les paupières désormais fermées d'affectueux baisers.

« **Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée mondiale du câlin … Faisons-lui honneur !** »

Harry, sous son air attendrissant, tenait à vérifier personnellement une autre théorie moldue selon laquelle l'activité physique, exposant les partenaires à une brusque montée de fièvre, pouvait enrayer les pires maux. N'en déplaise aux esprits puritains, Harry, malgré son air angélique accentué par sa lévitation qui le faisait littéralement plané derrière Draco, n'en avait pas moins un esprit fortement diabolique, perverti quand il était en excellente compagnie.

\- « **Vu mon état, je ne suis pas persuadé de l'efficacité de ton traitement.** » critiqua avec pertinence Draco.

« **Mais, si tu ne crains pas de tomber malade … jouons au médicomage alors.** » changea d'idée le succube en puissance, faisant glisser plus exagérément la chemise de ses appétissantes épaules tout en se retournant pour affronter son redoutable soigneur, qu'il prit grand soin de mettre à nu pour examiner sa redoutable seringue.

Draco avait envie de câlins certes, mais le fait de pouvoir se venger également d'Harry était plutôt tentant. Après tout s'il était enrhumé c'était principalement à cause de son petit ami qui avait profité qu'il admire la voûte céleste étoilée pour l'attaquer traitreusement de ses baisers et initier une belle nuit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie dans des bras rassurants. Et quand bien même, il aurait pu lui pardonner puisqu'un raffiné diner surprise avait été organisé, il n'en restait pas moins que par sa faute il avait malencontreusement hérité aussi d'une satanée fièvre après être resté trop longuement dénudé aux quatre vents.

\- « **A tes souhaits !** » murmura affectueusement Harry, désireux de resserrer son étreinte qui avait faibli sous les nouveaux éternuements intempestifs mais qui resta fort dépourvu sous la disparition subite de son amant.

Amoureux qui, indépendamment de sa volonté, se retrouva à demi nu sur le seuil de leur porte, totalement livré aux flashs des curieux et autres journalistes en manque de sensation. Ces charognards, dans l'expectative d'une information croustillante, ne quittaient plus leur perron depuis leur mise en couple. Draco, aussitôt l'air digne ancré sur son visage maladif, tenta autant que possible de tirer sur le maigre bout de chemise pour cacher son intimité exposée. Non content d'être joliment enrhumé, Draco allait faire les gros titres des prochains jours.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rumine et souhaite, à cet instant précis « _ouste, dehors !_ » ? Dans son esprit, malicieusement serpentard et vengeur, ce souhait était initialement à l'encontre d'Harry. Histoire de lui donner quelques frissons en plus d'une bonne leçon, et qu'il comprenne qu'être malade n'était pas le pied ! Après ça, peut-être l'aurait-il guéri par magie !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Cette micro-scénette sans prétention vous a-t-elle aidé à garder le sourire et désirer plus de câlins ? Si oui, merci de commencer la distribution par l'adorable chaton. Chadore les ronrons ! ^^_

 _Bonne Année et à toutou bientôt peut-être !_


End file.
